ONE MINUTE MELEE: Tsubaki Yayoi vs Palutena
Tsubaki Yayoi vs Palutena is ahomeschoolingroudon's 2nd One Minute Melee of his Third Season. Putting Tsubaki Yayoi from Blazblue against Palutena from Kid Icarus Description Two wielders of light duke it out in 60 quick seconds! Interlude ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL OF THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE!!! Fight Asphyxia Day-Time It wasn’t very quiet, as there were clanging sounds heard. These clanging sounds were coming from two fighting, a human wielding a sword and shield, Tsubaki Yayoi and the angel, Pit. “Give up now! You’re nothing compared to the forces of the underworld!” Pit taunted, despite this Tsubaki kept fighting. They entered a bladelock but surprisingly Tsubaki overpowered Pit and forced him down “What!? Don’t tell me this is like the time where I was fighting that green fairy guy!” Pit tried to get loose “Let me go! You don-” Tsubaki quickly whacked Pit in the face with her shield. “Enough being so insufferably upbeat.” Tsubaki swung her sword down at Pit, but suddenly Tsubaki couldn’t move. “Yes, it’s exactly like it Pit.” said a unknown voice. Suddenly a goddess descended from the ground. That goddess proved to be the Goddess of Light, Lady Palutena. Pit was surprised by this “Lady palu-!?” Before Pit could finish Palutena levitated him off. “You better have a pretty good reason for attacking him” Palutena remarked “He attacked me first! I had no choice!” Tsubaki replied, “Hmph, he must have a good reason to attack you then” Palutena said. Tsubaki sighed and got ready to fight. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qVfp6XnFwAc) Face your strength! BEGIN! Palutena got out her staff and swung at Tsubaki. Tsubaki swung her sword back and they both got into a blade-lock. This time, Palutena overpowered Tsubaki and sent her down. “You’re strong, much stronger than that intolerable angel” Tsubaki remarked, Tsubaki ran up and bashed Palutena with her shield. Then fired energy balls of light. “Reflect!” Palutena yelled. A shield came right in front of Palutena and it reflected Tsubaki’s energy balls of light back at her. She used her shield to defend herself from them. “Hm, must think of a new strategy..” Tsubaki jumped back and Palutena fired 3 energy balls of light. Tsubaki rolled out of the way and turned her sword into a Whip Sword. “Try and counter this one” Tsubaki said and swung the Whip Sword at her. Palutena was sent around by the slashes and fell to her knees. “Man..I don’t want to be a goddess-skewer..” Palutena got up and leaped at Tsubaki. “Jump Glide!” She shouted and rammed into Tsubaki. Tsubaki grunted and spawned angelic wings for herself. Tsubaki flew up and struck down with the Whip Sword. It cut Palutena on the forehead. “Got you!” Tsubaki taunted. Palutena held onto her forehead and walked back. “YAH!” Tsubaki shouted and rushed at Palutena trying to impale her, but suddenly she was being sucked in from behind. “Black Hole!” Palutena shouted and Tsubaki was sucked into the center of the Black Hole. “Grr..I won’t give up!” Tsubaki shouted, Palutena finally decided to stop the battle. “I guess it’s time for a little uh..divine intervention!” she said as she raised her staff. “MEGA LASER!” Palutena shouted and a giant laser appeared. Tsubaki screamed in pain and was sent flying off. K.O! “Glad that’s taken care of” Palutena said and teleported off as the screen faded to black. ---- Downtown Evening There was one lone warrior walking by, the cat Jubei. “I wasn’t even able to talk with Ragna, thanks to. Him coming along.” he was furious and swung the Nox Nyctores onto the ground in rage. “I know what I must do” Jubei said to himself. “I’ll get revenge on him and show him that I should never be tampered with I-” Suddenly Jubei heard a small scream and got hit by Tsubaki falling from the sky. This melee's winner is.. Palutena! Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:'Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Girls Only' themed One Minute Melees Category:Ahomeschoolingroudon Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees